


Post-Apocalyptic Possibilities

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [15]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), tfw sitting on the couch together is the pinnacle of six thousand years of unfulfillable fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: They saved the world, they dined at the Ritz, they came back to the bookshop. Now what?Ineffable Flufftober, Day 14. Prompt: Possibilities.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Post-Apocalyptic Possibilities

They leave the Ritz, Crowley driving to Soho on instinct. Once they pull up outside the bookshop, however, his instincts shut down.

There’s silence.

Crowley raises an eyebrow. “What d’you reckon we do now?”

His voice is light, but the question is not in jest. Now he’s past the initial shock and euphoria of being a) alive and b) retired, uncertainty is creeping in. What _does_ a retired demon do? What about a retired angel? Most importantly: What do a retired demon _and_ angel do? This is uncharted territory.

“I propose,” says Aziraphale, “that we” — _we_ , Crowley hears, with a jolt of hope — “go into the bookshop.”

“Bookshop?” Crowley echoes. “What do we do there?”

Stupid question. He knows what they do in the bookshop. Drink. Talk. Sit, carefully distanced.

“We could…” Aziraphale seems to hesitate. “We could sit on the sofa together. What do you think?”

_Sit on the sofa together. Actually, physically, sit on the sofa. Together._

Crowley is tongue-tied. Then he sees Aziraphale’s face falling… and that isn’t tolerable.

“I think,” Crowley says, his own face threatening to split from smiling, “we should do that.”

_Sit on the sofa together._

Uncharted territory means the possibilities are endless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
